hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Oto Edogawa
was a student at Eitoku Senior High and former fiancée of Tenma Hase. She was the daughter of Makoto Edogawa, the president of the bankrupt Edo Quality Cosmetics. Following the bankruptcy, Oto and her mother moved into an apartment in Tokyo, where she obtained a part-time job at a convenience store. Biography Early life Oto was the only child of her mother and father. Her father was the president of Edo Quality Cosmetics.Chapter 3, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 His business was successful at the time. Oto later lived briefly in Paris with her parents.Chapter 4, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 During her childhood, she became friends with Tenma Hase, who was the son of her mother's best friend. Their parents wished for them to marry and they were engaged, sometime before or after Tenma's mother's death.Chapter 11, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Oto enrolled into Eitoku Academy during junior high.Chapter 12, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 By this time, her family's company was bankrupt. She and her mother lived in Tokyo, while her father worked in Kyushu to pay off his debts.Chapter 60, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 High school Oto graduated from Eitoku Junior High and moved on to Eitoku Senior High. She later got a part-time job at a convenience store. Tenma's parents agreed that the couple would remained engaged, if Oto continued attending Eitoku. Oto spent much of her early days in high school, hiding her financial status from the Correct 5, so she could stay at the school.Chapter 1, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Meeting Haruto ]] One day, she accidentally ran in front of the Correct 5's car. She was able to make up an excuse and left quickly. Later that day, the Correct 5's leader Haruto Kaguragi went to her work to retrieve his mail-order items. They recognized one another and she realized with horror that she would probably be kicked out of school. The following morning, Haruto confronted her and told her to get out. At that moment, they noticed another student being harassed. Oto went to help her and called Haruto "pathetic" for not trying. Haruto then punched the harasser as the others cheered. Oto used the moment to threaten to expose Haruto's affinity for mail-order items. Later at work, Oto agreed to go to a barbecue with her co-workers, when Haruto walked in and overheard. He invited them to hold it at his house. Oto only reluctantly went to his house with her co-workers. He talked condescendingly to them, which annoyed Oto. She then picked up a "hunk of beef" and slapped him with it.Chapter 2, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Oto left his home, after calling him "the worst". She later apologized for the failed barbecue to her co-workers. On her way home, Oto's co-worker Maeno followed her into the park. He grabbed her arms when she tried to get away from him. Haruto came out of nowhere and kicked Maeno, who ran away from the scene.Chapter 3, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 He then accidentally admitted to following her, which she called "creepy". Oto later realized that the situation might have been worse if Haruto had not shown up. That night, she visited him at his mansion to thank him. Oto was later invited by her school friends, Kyoko and Asami, to go eat pancakes. She had to decline since she could afford it. Haruto overheard them and asked her out for pancakes the next Sunday. Oto agreed in order to repay him for saving her from Maeno. That Saturday, Oto went on a date with Tenma.Chapter 5, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 That Sunday, they met up near the pancake shop, which Haruto had bought to avoid lines. Haruto asked her about her reason for wanting to stay at Eitoku. He assumed it was because of the F4 and took her on a "pilgrimage" to their houses. At Tsukasa Domyoji's house, Oto admitted the real reason she wanted to stay was because she was betrothed to Tenma.Chapter 6, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Physical appearance Oto was a pretty, young girl, though not overly cute. Oto had medium length, brown hair, which framed her oval-shaped face. She had clear, round eyes, a small nose, and a pointed chin. Oto was of an average height, standing at 163 centimeters. Her wardrobe consisted of mostly casual, comfortable clothing, when she was not wearing her school uniform. Personality and traits Overall, Oto was a kind, caring, and hardworking person. After her family went bankrupt, Oto became responsible and practical with money. She was mostly uninterested in her former lavish lifestyle, unlike her mother who tended to dwell on the past. Prior to enrolling at Eitoku, Tenma said that Oto was "always laughing", that "she enjoyed life so much", she was talkative, and "said what she thought". In contrast, Oto later was usually quiet and constantly making up excuses to cover up her secret. After her secret was exposed, Oto was able to be herself more, but was still reserved. She desired peace and wished for an easy, normal life. Oto's favorite word was "serenity", a synonym for calm. Her hobbies consisted of reading books, watching movies, and sleeping. She also dreamed of having a pet. Behind the scenes *Oto is the heroine of Boys Over Flowers Season 2 and first appears in chapter one. *She has appeared in nearly every chapter, except "Bonus Story", "Bonus Story 3", and chapter forty-four. *Hana Sugisaki will portray Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 characters Category:Eitoku Academy students Category:Edogawa family Category:Dowson employees